kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Sectonia
Queen Sectonia (クィン・セクトニア) is the main antagonist (tertiary in Extra Mode behind Black Dedede and Dark Meta Knight) and final boss of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. She is a large queen bee-like creature that wields two magic scepters, and appears to be the mastermind behind the creation of Royal Road, the abduction and of Floarald's inhabitants, and even (indirectly) Dedede's abduction by Daranza early in the game. She attempted to take over Floarald and Pop Star, but was thwarted by Kirby. Physical Appearance Sectonia has the look of a giant wasp, although instead of being black and yellow, most of her body appears to be a dark blue or violet, but the three stripes on her lower body are yellow. Her head is mostly dark blue, but there is a yellow area that appears to form her mouth and nose. She has large pink eyelashes and antennae, while her large insect-like eyes are purple. She wears a gold crown with a blue crystal-like object on it and a pink heart on the front. She wears what appears to be a regal pink and purple cape with a fluffy white collar, and red and blue hearts attached to it on her large, dark blue upper body and her upper body has a pink heart on it. The area of her body that appears to be her waist is extremely thin, but her lower body (what could be a thorax) is as big as her upper body. Her four wings are also very wasp-like; they are a golden yellow, and have gate-like holes in them. She has a tall golden staff topped with a dark pink, diamond-shaped crystal. Sectonia has white-gloved hands, but she is limbless, meaning she has no arms attached to them. Her second form is a giant flower-like monster. Her five petals are bright pink with splashes of orange on the ends and blue surrounding the orange. Sectonia's second form is similar to her first one, but the flower seems to replace her lower body, and her antennae are much longer. Her wings now float behind her flower body. She controls green vines in this form, that turn pink at the tips and have flowers on their ends that resemble her own flower form, except with four petals instead of five. The flowers have large black pupilled eyeballs in their center. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Story After Kirby defeats King Dedede, who is being controlled by Daranza, at Royal Road, Daranza decides that Kirby may be strong enough to best his master, whom he promptly summons from the ceiling. Said 'master' turns out to be none othet than Sectonia, who immediately blasts Daranza with her scepter while calling him a foolish bug. Queen Sectonia promptly declares herself to be Popstar's new goddess, and attacks Kirby for his 'insolence', but is defeated. As he celebrates, Sectonia combines herself with the World Tree and turns into a flower-like monster. Vines encase the castle Kirby and Dedede are in, trapping them, and cover Pop Star and Floarald. Several Floarald inhabitants appear and provide Kirby with a cannon-like device, which he and Dedede use to combat Sectonia's vines. Once an opening in the vines is made, Dedede shoots Kirby through it, and the latter ascends the World Tree to confront Sectonia. She is defeated once more, and Kirby again celebrates, but once of Sectonia's vines grab Kirby by the foot and capture him. Just then, Daranza appears with Dedede in his hands, and throws the king at Kirby, using his hammer to smack Kirby free of the vines. Dedede then throws Kirby at Daranza, who throws a Hypernova Bean at Kirby, giving him his Hypernova ability. Kirby then confronts Sectonia again. The buds on Sectonia's vines protect her with a shield, but Kirby inhales them and shoots them at one another until all four are destroyed. Sectonia makes a last-ditch attempt to defeat Kirby by firing an enormous beam at him, but Kirby inhales it and sends it back at Sectonia, seemingly destroying her and ending the main mode. The True Arena After defeating every other opponent, Kirby discovers that Sectonia had ''not been slain during her 'final' battle against him: instead, she had clung to life long enough for her vines to find four Hypernova Beans, which a decaying Sectonia promptly consumes. Sectonia then transforms into a blue, orchid-esque form of herself known as Queen Sectonia's Soul and fights Kirby as the penultimate battle of the True Arena. Sectonia's Soul is seemingly defeated after having her HP depleted, but she then stirs and rips herself out of the wilting World Tree, engaging Kirby in a surprise final battle. When the final blow is dealt, Sectonia screams and explodes into a shower of blue petals, ending her aspiration for godhood permanently. Attacks First Form The first fight against Sectonia is divided into three distinct phases. In the first one, she attacks with relatively weak beams from her green scepter, and will occasionally exchange her scepters for swords to perform melee attacks. One melee attack involves Sectonia slicing her swords twice, and then charging forward in a similar fashion to Galacta Knight, leaving a trail of stars behind her; another is a multi-stab attack similar to the one Kirby himself uses that launches Kirby at the end of the attack if he is caught in it. After a third of her health is gone, Sectonia will warp to the middle of the screen and produce a huge crystal in the background with her magic; she will then use her magic to throw Kirby onto the crystal, starting phase 2. Here, Sectonia will initially attack from the background with yellow discs which are thrown in a sharp arc: Sectonia will first fire two sets of two discs, and then will fire a single, 6-disc set which will cover the whole floor of the crystal. Sectonia can also warp closer to the crystal and create smaller, ant-like minions to distract Kirby while she uses other attacks, and use powerful Dark lightning attacks, swiftly repositioning herself after every strike. Finally, Sectonia retains her sword attacks from her first phase, which can potentially knock Kirby off the platform if he is struck by them. When another third of her health is gone, Sectonia will use her scepters to shatter the crystal, blasting Kirby back to the first battle arena for the final phase of the fight. Sectonia's main attack here is to rapidly teleport towards the front of the screen, leaving after images behind her, before appearing next to Kirby and quickly slicing her swords: she tends to do this several times in a row. She retains the ability to summon minions, and often follows up on this by shooting several huge, damaging discs at Kirby's height. Second Form (First Round) Second Form (Final Round) Extra Mode Form A pink version of Queen Sectonia's first form, known as Queen Sectonia DX, is also fought in Extra Mode by King Dedede. The True Arena First Form True Arena Final Form Quotes See Also *Daranza Trivia *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe's first six levels' first letters form an acronym when put together in order: FLOWER. This is likely a reference to Queen Sectonia's forms after combining with the World Tree, which are giant flower-like creatures. *Queen Sectonia is the third female final boss, and the second female main antagonist, in the [[Kirby (series)|''Kirby series]]. The others are Grill and Drawcia. *Sectonia is the second villain to engage Kirby in a surprise final battle at the end of a True Arena subgame, the first being Marx Soul. *After Queen Sectonia DX's defeat in Extra Mode, the Dimension Mirror appears almost immediately, implying she may be a Mirror World copy of the real Queen Sectonia, similar to Black Dedede and Dark Meta Knight (who are fought, in that order, immediately after her in both Extra Mode and The True Arena). *With no fewer than four unique themes played during the battles against her, Sectonia arguably has more boss themes in one game than any other boss in the Kirby series. Gallery Sectonia Swords.png|Sectonia jabbing at Kirby with her swords Sectonia Smash.png|Sectonia breaks the crystal-like platform Kirby stands on three-quarters through the first battle Sectonia Slash.png|Sectonia attempting to slash Kirby with her swords Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Bosses